Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in generating water. More particularly, the present invention relates to water captured from the atmosphere by means of freezing and defrosting.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The drought situation globally and specifically in several U.S. Southwestern regions has been determined by experts to be in a state of emergency. Many articles about the drought problem are easily found online. Many case studies for example on the seriousness of the drought in and around the Southern California, Arizona and Nevada regions require attention to focus on providing a solution for this problem.
Various companies manufacture dehumidification machines. These machines are effective at extracting moisture from the environment in damp or humid regions, by reducing the humidity levels which cause harm to the structure of buildings and or to the products being manufactured within them.
The various dehumidification machines are basically the same as air conditioner systems commonly used every day. These systems generate water which is normally discarded into existing drainage systems.
This process of discarding condensate water occurs everywhere air conditioners are used. There is a potential method to reduce water consumption in existing buildings by storing the condensate water for multiuse. The reuse of condensate water can potentially be implemented in combination with the Atmospheric Refrigeration Corporation's system (ARC system), which are the mobile atmosphere freezer units, described herein.
A large need exists globally, especially in arid regions for a device which counters the drought crisis by generating large quantities of usable water from the atmosphere. The Atmospheric Refrigeration Corporation's system (ARC system) in the proposed disclosure provides a solution to the drought situation.